


Transformers: Mobian Chronicles (Arc 12: Seven Lights of the Earth)

by Canso99



Series: Transformers: Mobian Chronicles [12]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canso99/pseuds/Canso99
Summary: After the loss of Rumble and their failure to retrieve the Allspark, the Decepticons, at the urging of Galvatron, decide to go after the Chaos Emeralds. Will the Autobots keep them out of Decepticon hands? What is the connection between Unicron and Dark Gaia? Find out here.
Series: Transformers: Mobian Chronicles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734937





	1. Chapter 1

The Autobots and their allies had gathered in front of an apparatus that Ironhide’s body rested in. It was still in alt-mode, as, per Cybertronian Funerary custom, it was best to leave the body in its preferred mode after rigor morphis. The Autobots were painted in black and their allies dressed in funeral clothes. Optimus stood at a podium and cleared his vocal components. “Friends,” he began, “today we gather to honor the death of Master Sergeant Ironhide Teznark of Iacon. An honored Autobot warrior, a hero that ended the first Cybertronian War after 4 million years of conflict, a father and friend, and an invaluable mentor, Ironhide’s loss will leave a hole in our hearts and Sparks. His Spark was set on keeping the peace and he wouldn’t stop fighting any evil that stood in his way. He could never be replaced. There won’t be another Cybertronian like him. Honestly, I wouldn’t wish for a replacement for him. I don’t want to cheapen him. Ironhide, you will be missed. Rest in peace.” He nodded to Kup, Jazz, and Chromia. They stepped forward, stood with an empty space between Jazz and Chromia, and readied their weapons.

“Fire!” called Kup. They each fired three shots before holstering their weapons and saluting.

“When a Spark goes online, there is great joy,” continued Optimus. “When one is extinguished, the universe weeps.” The Autobots then each took a phial of Innermost Energon and held it up to the sky.

“You flare. You flicker. You fade.” After the chant, the Autobots set their phials down and Chromia stepped up to a control panel.

“We’ll never forget you, Ironhide,” she promised as tears fell from her optics. “Rest in peace.” She pressed a button and the apparatus’ prongs glowed. After a few seconds, Ironhide’s body vaporized, as if fading into nothing. “Goodbye…” whimpered Chromia.

* * *

The Decepticons held their own funeral for Rumble. Like the Autobots, they had a machine to vaporize the body. After his body was put back together, Rumble went through rigor morphis. Unlike Ironhide, his body’s preferred mode was the robot mode. “Decepticons,” began Megatron, “today we gather to honor the death of Lieutenant Rumble Tesak of Xitra. An accomplished saboteur, a powerful warrior, even when compared to bots of our stature, a bot with an excellent sense of humor, a brother, a friend, and a decorated soldier, Rumble’s loss will be felt for a long time, even past our own lives. As his killers are in our base now,” the gnashing of dental plates echoed in Megatron’s audio receptors, “the desire for revenge is strong. However, death will only be an escape for Eggman and his Combaticons. We must ensure that they will only give their lives in OUR name. As such, all thoughts of killing them MUST be buried.” The mourners grumbled. “In light of this, we must continue on and dedicate future victories in Rumble’s name. Rest in peace, Rumble.” He then nodded to Soundwave and Shockwave. They stepped forward and placed their hands on Rumble’s body.

“In light of your bravery,” they proclaimed, “we hereby declare you toil and misery exempt. Rest well, Rumble of Xitra.” They then stepped back, their Xitran funerary rite completed.

“When a Spark goes online, there is great joy,” continued Megatron. “When one is extinguished, the universe weeps.” The Decepticons then each took a phial of Innermost Energon and held it up to the sky.

“You flare. You flicker. You fade.” After the chant, the Decepticons set their phials down and Soundwave stepped up to the control panel.

“Operation: Vengeance has begun, Rumble,” he declared. “Rest in peace.” He then pressed a button and Rumble’s body was slowly vaporized. As the Decepticons slowly filed off, Megatron noticed Soundwave standing by the machine, looking towards the moon base.

“Soundwave…” began Megatron.

“I have duties to perform,” interrupted Soundwave as he headed to the base. Megatron then made a call to Galvatron.

“Has this happened in your time zone?” he asked.

“No, but this could upend everything,” replied Galvatron. “In any event, there’s another thing we must keep out of Unicron’s reach soon; SEVEN things, to be precise.”

“The Chaos Emeralds? He drains them too?”

“Unfortunately, yes. We must retrieve them.”

“Understood, but, if you recall, we need a Chaos Emerald to make a match on their energy signatures.”

“We’ll find one! I swear it!”

“I’m going to hold you to that.” Megatron ended the call and returned to the base.

* * *

Optimus sat at his desk, finishing his paperwork. He then sighed, running his hands down his face. “How am I gonna even begin this?” he mumbled. He then heard the door chime. “Come.” Sonic came in.

“You wanted to see me?” he asked.

“I did,” confirmed Optimus. Sonic jumped onto the desk as Optimus searched for the right words. “Sonic, I…I…” Sonic arched an eye ridge. Optimus then took in a breath before starting again. “I’m sorry for not involving you.”

“…In what?”

“In everything! I…I thought that the Autobots alone could handle the Decepticons! They have Mobius in their sights, and I thought we would be the only defense you guys needed and that was arrogant of me to even think that! You’ve been the hero of Mobius longer than the Autobots and I should have been asking you for help since they have Eggman and you got caught in the crossfire…!”

“Stop.” Optimus stopped and stared at the Blue Blur. “I didn’t ask to help you guys on any missions either.”

“…What say we promise to involve each other more often?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

Back on the moon, Megatron strode towards Sick Bay. “Doctor,” he called.

“Ah, Lord Megatron!” greeted Knock Out. “How are we today?”

“Physically, fine. It’s a little nagging problem I need to address. Is your organic patient ready for visitors?”

“As a matter of fact, he and I were just discussing your potential to visit him. Wish to make it a reality?”

“If you would permit me to do so.”

“Ward 3. He’s gonna flip when he sees you.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” Megatron then strode to Ward 3 and found Eggman lying on a berth for a man his size. “And how are we today?”

“Stay back!” yelped Eggman.

“Aw, and miss out on a little…tete a tete?” Megatron sat down on an empty berth. “Doctor, walk me through your logic here. What possessed you to betray me?”

“YOU betrayed ME, genius! I was your landlord! You turned me into your housekeeper!”

“…I suppose I missed the thing where you were charging rent. Doctor Eggman, you wouldn’t know how to command an empire if it bit you in your rather generous buttocks!”

“I have made many advances…!”

“All of them upended by Sonic! Your obsession with him has made you a laughingstock and has reduced our effectiveness by a half! So, allow me to offer the most expedient way out of this mess! Your Combaticons will undergo the Rite of the Deceptibrand and they will work for the Decepticon Empire, not you! You, meanwhile, will continue monitoring Mobius for the Chaos Emeralds as we require them again!”

“What scheme did you cook up that needs them?!”

“That no longer concerns you!” Silence then infiltrated the room. “…Now, I need you healed, so…” Megatron’s sentence was interrupted by weapons-fire outside the ward. “What is going on out there?!”

“Combaticon Berths: located,” droned Soundwave’s voice. Megatron ran outside to see Soundwave leveling his weapons at the inactive Combaticons, putting his handheld gun to Brawl’s head.

“SOUNDWAVE!” roared Megatron. “STAND DOWN!”

“Negative,” replied Soundwave.

“…What did you just say?!”

“Combaticons: too dangerous to live. Rite of the Deceptibrand: unnecessary. Termination: required.”

“I said stand down! That is an order!”

“Negative. Operation: Vengeance must be completed. Interference will not be tolerated, especially from an Autobot like you.” Megatron roared in rage and grabbed Soundwave by the shoulder, throwing him across Sick Bay.

“Call me an Autobot again, and we’ll see how irreplaceable you are!” Soundwave then charged at Megatron and slammed his fist into his face. Megatron shook the pain off and saw Soundwave standing over him. He then thrust his hand out and fired lightning, shocking Soundwave and putting him into stasis-lock. Megatron then picked himself up. “…Doctor, you have another patient.”

“At once, Lord Megatron.” Knock Out then pulled Soundwave up onto a berth and got to work.

* * *

Aleena arrived at Sira’s mansion and buzzed the intercom. “How may I help you?” called Natalie’s voice.

“I need to speak with your wife, Natalie,” explained Aleena.

“Come right to the door, Your Majesty.” The gate opened and Aleena went down the drive and approached the door. Natalie opened it and led her to a large room with a couch near a fireplace and a chair on the other side. Sira was lazily sprawled on the couch. Natalie then cleared her throat. “Presenting her Majesty, Queen Aleena of Mobius!” Sira then sat bolt upright and looked towards the two women.

“Your Majesty!” she yelped. “I had no idea you were visiting!”

“I’m afraid this isn’t a social call,” replied Aleena. “I need to speak to you about the entity within our planet.”

“…Natalie, be a dear and hold all my calls until my meeting with Her Majesty is done.” Natalie bowed and left the room. Sira offered Aleena a seat on the couch while she took the chair.

“…Comfy,” mused Aleena as she sat down.

“I amassed quite a fortune during my long life,” replied Sira. “What questions do you have?”

“The creature in the core, Amy said that Sonic fought it before.”

“He did, and he knew it as Dark Gaia. However, our robotic visitors are calling it ‘Unicron’.”

“That’s another thing, unicorn?”

“…I think they flip the placement of the ‘r’ and ‘o’ so ‘r’ is before ‘o’ instead of after.”

“Have you gotten any stories about this ‘Unicron’?”

“As a matter of fact, yes. About a week ago, Ironhide (rest his Spark) told me a legend about this beast, although, back then, he called it the Chaos Bringer.”

“Any chance you could tell me?”

“All right.” Sira then pointed to the fire. “Ostende fabulam.” The fire then snaked out of the fireplace and began making images in the air. “In the beginning, there was Primus, and there was Unicron. One, a being of light and creation,” the fire created an image of a man in smooth armor and a haggard, yet kind clean-shaven face, “the other, a being of darkness and destruction.” Another figure then appeared, this one wearing jagged armor and wings, his face sporting a long beard from under his horned helmet. The two figures spotted each other, drew swords and shields, and attacked. “For eons, Primus and Unicron battled, the balance of power shifting between them more times than could be counted. It was then that Primus had had enough. He made thirteen orbs of light from his own Spark and gave them forms from his own armor.” Primus’ image then flexed, and thirteen more figures joined him. “Together, Primus and his creations separated Unicron’s Anti-spark from his physical form and cast him out.” The images then pointed their weapons at Unicron’s, and he faded away. “These thirteen warriors became the very foundation of a race or sentient robots that could change their form. While they created civilizations, Primus shifted into his own rest-mode and became the planet for his creations’ work. Thus, the thirteen warriors, on Primus’ body, founded Cybertron and her people. The thirteen warriors were then named the first Primes, the legacy of which survives in Optimus.”

“Hold on, where does Dark Gaia fit into this? How is Unicron the same as Dark Gaia?”

“The Gaia Manuscripts talked about this.” The fire then showed an angry light circling a gentler light. “Before the world formed, there was a destroyer. The destroyer met a goddess and hated her upon first contact. Their battle was such a tremendous one, the universe couldn’t bear any more scars. Thus, it formed a spherical prison of rock. Life soon formed and made the prison into the world we know today. However, every thousand years, the destroyer would try to escape its prison, but the goddess’ herald would always put the destroyer to sleep with the power of the Seven Lights of the Earth.” The fire then formed an image of seven jewels.

“The Chaos Emeralds,” realized Aleena. “Do you think…” Natalie then burst into the room.

“Your Majesty! Sira!” she panted. “The Autobots are asking for our help! They found that the Decepticons are looking for the Chaos Emeralds!”


	2. Chapter 2

The Autobots and their allies met in the conference room. “How did we figure out the Decepticons’ goals?” asked Optimus.

“The Decepticons labeled the Seekers were talking about them,” explained Topaz. “Our spy managed to get out of there before she was spotted.”

“Was it Rouge?” asked Sira.

“I wish it was me,” sighed Rouge. “To fully answer your question, no, it was a protege of mine.”

“We’ve already found them, so that should make extraction easier,” supplied Topaz.

“Or it could alert the Decepticons to their location,” rumbled Grimlock.

“Rodimus, does anything happen to the Chaos Emeralds in your time?” asked Optimus.

“Unicron manages to drain them,” reported Rodimus.

“All right, then, we DEFINITELY need to keep them out of Decepticon hands,” rumbled Ultra Magnus.

“And continue our search for this ‘Silver’ guy,” muttered Jazz.

“Everyone, I know we all want a little more time to grieve for Ironhide,” called Optimus, “but this war won’t give us such niceties. We’ll divide into seven teams of Autobots and organics.”

“I advise against that!” objected Ultra Magnus. “If we involve them, they’ll get squished!”

“You’re underestimating them, Ultra Magnus,” replied Optimus, “the same mistake I made that led to the Allspark fiasco. We need to trust them more. Besides, half of them have powers that keep them well protected against the Decepticons, especially considering the size difference.”

“Optimus, I really must protest…!”

“Your protests are noted, but my decision is final. Sonic, Topaz, Aleena, Sira, I trust we can rely on your help to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds since you know about them more than we do?”

“You can count on us!” promised Topaz.

“I ain’t letting those Decepti-creeps take even one!” assured Sonic.

“I’ve been sitting this fight out for too long!” declared Aleena. “I’m taking action this time!”

“I’m not letting those brutes harm this world a second longer!” proclaimed Sira.

“All right then, I’ll have the team assignments within the hour,” replied Optimus. “Let’s get this right, ladies and gentlemen.”

* * *

As Optimus busied himself with team assignments, he heard a knock on the door. “Come in,” he called. Ultra Magnus entered the office.

“Optimus, I say this as a veteran of the previous war, we MUST wipe ourselves from public memory!”

“…Questioning a command decision still, Ultra Magnus? That’s not your style.”

“Your bleeding Spark is causing you to make poor decisions! As the head of the Pax family…!”

“This is a war-time situation! We need all the help we can get!”

“Every time we’ve revealed ourselves to a non-Transformer population, we’ve always caused irreparable damage to their planet!”

“And prolonged the war! The Mobians know of the Decepticon threat and declared war on them, asking us for help!”

“Optimus, as head of the Pax…”

“You may be head of the Pax family, but I’m your commanding officer in this war! Believe it or not, my authority as Prime supersedes yours as the Pax Family Head! Another objection, and you’re confined to quarters! Dismissed!” Ultra Magnus glowered at Optimus before leaving the office. Optimus released a breath before returning to team assignments.

* * *

“Lord Megatron,” called Shockwave, “Laserbeak has reported military build-up on Mobius.”

“For what reason?” asked Megatron.

“He believes…”

“I’ll report it to him myself, thank you!” hissed Laserbeak. “I found seven areas that soldiers are gathering around.”

“…Seven, you say?” asked Megatron.

“Three guesses why that specific number.”

“I think I can hazard one.” He then activated the comms. “Decepticons, G.U.N. was foolish enough to hand us the locations of the Chaos Emeralds on a silver platter! Await team assignments!”

* * *

“I WILL say one thing for Eggman,” muttered Starscream, “he’s right; Megatron IS a fool. If I were leader…”

“Here we go,” grumbled Thundercracker.

“…And just WHAT, pray tell, is that supposed to mean?”

“It’s pretty much standard procedure here, ever since Jhiaxus’ predecessor. You grumble about a scheme, start your spiel with ‘If I were leader’ or some variation of that phrase, then cook up a scheme to depose of the Decepticon leader, it fails, the leader beats you like a drunk would with his wife, you end up in Repairs, so on and so forth, ad infinitum! Well, I’m gonna greet you with a big, fat ‘I told you so’ when that inevitable outcome happens!”

“Would you? Or would you bow to me if I said I had the D.J.D. on my side?”

“…YOU?! You’re probably at the top of their List! No way you’ve got Tarn on your side!”

“I do, though. You see, Megatron had deceived Tarn and the D.J.D. into thinking he was always a Decepticon. If they knew he was once an Autobot early on, he wouldn’t have been in the Pits of Kaon, much less their champion.”

“…You told Tarn?”

“And gave him all the evidence he needed. He then presented his revised List to me, putting Megatron at the top. If and when I DO become leader of the Decepticons, he’ll take my name completely off the List. He should be coming within…” An alarm then sounded. “…He’s early.”

“Tarn’s here?! Now?!”

“Don’t panic, you’re not even on the List.”

* * *

“…Soooo…our Master ain’t happy,” muttered Nemesis Prime.

“You think?!” snapped Crystal Widow. “How long has Sideways been in there anyways?”

“Since he first reported failure, I think. That was two days ago.”

“Well, we don’t have much time, our enemies are probably trying to secure the Chaos Emeralds and we NEED them drained!”

“Hey, is anything happening yet?” asked Rodimus Unicronus as he stepped up to them. “Just got off the horn with Straxus. He said he and Deceptitran are coming to help find Makeshift.”

“Straxus and Deceptitran?! Now?!” yelped Nemesis Prime. “It’s too early!”

“He said it was Unicron’s command,” replied Rodimus Unicronus.

“Afraid of us?” purred a voice. A black portal opened and Straxus arrived with a very fat looking Decepticon. He moved on a set of wheels instead of legs and had a huge mouth.

“Not remotely, just irritated that Unicron thinks you’re needed right now,” remarked Nemesis Prime. The door then opened and Sideways was flung out of the audience chamber. He groaned as he massaged his head, then he got a good look at the new arrivals.

“Straxus? Deceptitran?” he asked.

“The very same,” replied the fat Decepticon, Deceptitran. “Former Drone turned Terrorcon.”

“A very gluttonous one, Bub,” grunted Sideways.

“…Did you just call me…Blob?!”

“…Well, no, but, looking at you, maybe…” Sideways didn’t get very far with his rudeness as Deceptitran charged at him and slammed his fist into Sideways’ chest, throwing him across the room.

“Dude, you know he’s just a heavy-build!” protested Nemesis. “Why’d you call him Blob?”

“I didn’t, I said Bub!” grunted Sideways as he got up. “Spawn of a glitch, I’m gonna…!”

“Save it!” called Straxus. “We’re wasting time. Humans are gathered and it looks like they’re waiting for the Autobots. Makeshift has already told me that he’s at the Yellow Emerald’s location…never thought I’d ever call an emerald yellow.”

“I’ll go for the Green one,” declared Nemesis.

“Red for me,” replied Crystal Widow.

“I’ll take Cyan,” offered Straxus.

“Gimme Purple,” grunted Rodimus Unicronus.

“I’ll go for Blue,” Deceptitran chimed in.

“I guess that leaves White for me,” rumbled Sideways.

* * *

A dark void stretched out beyond Mobius. Hatred, anger, rage, and destruction fueled it. It felt blinded by the light. …However, that didn’t stop the light from shining. The light drifted comfortably, feeling safe and sound…until a voice called out. It was a kind, motherly voice. “You must awaken again,” the voice urged the light. “Messenger of day, of light, of rebirth, our enemy awakes this time!”

“…So, it IS the Time of Awakening,” replied the light.

“Your allies are already aware of the danger; they have taken the first step and are proceeding on to the second one.”

“I must help them!”

“Agreed. Go! Help Sonic as you did before!”

“At once, My Lady!” The light then took off quickly in another direction, gaining a shape as it flew through the void. It then made a noise of lip-smacking. “I haven’t had a Chocolate Chip Sundae Supreme in ages! Look out, Mobius, here I come!”

* * *

Megatron patrolled the moon with Starscream flying overhead. “Don’t you have an old lady with bread to find, you pigeon?” Megatron grunted over the comms.

“I’m just making sure you weren’t caught off-guard by any surprises,” replied Starscream.

“Starscream, what surprises are coming? The teams are planning their attack strategies and the D.J.D have returned home, so, again, I ask, what surprises are coming?”

“…H-how did you think to mention…?”

“Thundercracker told me everything.”

“…That COWARD!”

“You’re one to talk. Starscream, I’m a tolerant mech, but I don’t like treason. Tarn understood that my origins actually make me a better leader to bring victory, since I know how Autobots think. Attempt to usurp me again and you’ll be buried alongside Rumble.” Megatron then felt something near his foot that didn’t feel like rock. He knelt down and looked at the ground to see something…green and metallic. “Starscream, come down here.”

“Oh, fine!” grunted Starscream as he transformed and landed. “What could be so…what IS that?!”

“Help me dig it out.” Starscream and Megatron then used their hands to get the moon dust off the object. It was a green, pentagonal plate with an “M” symbol on it. “…Is that…?!”

“A Mini-con hibernation plate!” confirmed Starscream. Megatron reached towards the plate, then it started glowing. The plate then started changing into a small robot with tires on its shoulders and calves with gun barrels folded into its legs. The glow then died, and the small robot’s visor flicked on.

“…Where am I?” asked the robot.

“On the moon of the planet Mobius, Earth, once upon a time,” revealed Megatron. The small robot then looked at the symbols on the two Decepticons.

“Oh, thank Micronus!” he sighed. “I’m with Decepticons! Name’s Clench.”

“Clench?” asked Starscream. “The leader of the Cyclones?”

“The same.”

“What brings you here?” asked Megatron.

“I’m sick of Micron, that’s what!” answered Clench. “All my life, my Cyclones have been told that our way only leads to death! Those slagging Torpedoes always stifle our talents!”

“…I believe your abilities may help us, Clench. I have a little mission of great importance.”

“Unless you’ve got the Badge, kid…”

“I do.” Megatron took off the symbol on his chest and presented it to Clench.

“…Okay, then, in that case, how can I help?”


	3. Chapter 3

The green Chaos Emerald sat on a pedestal in the middle of a set of ruins. G.U.N had already arrived there and awaited the arrival of the team. A Ground Bridge opened to deposit Optimus, Grimlock, Scattershot, Stormclash, Sonic, Rouge, and Sergeant Lansworth the Cobra. They were led to the Emerald’s resting place and Rouge’s eyes lit up. “Hello, Darling!” she purred. “Mama’s been after you for a while!”

“Down, Rouge,” snarked Lansworth.

“Who’s the one in charge?” asked Optimus.

“Me,” called a voice. Alexis the Fruit Bat then stepped up. “Been a while, huh, Red?”

“Too long,” agreed Optimus. “I wish the circumstances were better.”

“Can we hurry this up?” grunted Grimlock. “I feel eyes on us!”

“Someone’s paranoid,” chuckled Scattershot.

“War does that, Young One,” rebuked Stormclash.

“Grim’s right, where’s the rendezvous?” asked Optimus.

“About 19 kliks east,” answered Alexis. “You should be able to secretly open a Ground Bridge there.”

“Let’s get to it,” declared Optimus. The Autobots transformed and Rouge took the Emerald before settling herself on Grimlock.

“I’m NOT the most comfortable ride, lady,” remarked Grimlock.

“Maybe, but everyone wants to ride a T-Rex when they’re kids,” replied Rouge.

“I doubt one made of metal’s on kids’ minds.”

“I need to show you some of the comics of this world. Robot T-rex’s are a delight of a kid’s fantasy.”

“Can we please focus?!” snapped Stormclash.

“Come on! I’m waiting!” groaned Sonic.

“All right, roll out!” ordered Optimus. Everyone then moved out, heading in an easterly direction. Rouge then regretted riding Grimlock as his beast mode’s stomping made her bounce.

“Can’t you go smoother?!” she hissed.

“Lady, I warned you about…!” Grimlock’s sentence was interrupted as an explosion erupted near him. Rouge almost fell off before she flapped her wings and caught herself. Unfortunately, she dropped the Emerald. Sonic snatched it up as the Autobots transformed and everyone prepared for a fight.

“I’d say it was a nice shot,” remarked a voice, “except for the fact that I missed.”

“You’ll have plenty of opportunity to correct that, my dear Clench,” replied Megatron’s voice.

“Because, of course, you guys would be after them!” growled Optimus as everyone turned to see Megatron, Ratbat, Onslaught, and Clench. “I see you’ve got a Mini-con on your side now.” Grimlock’s face betrayed surprise.

“Clench?!” he yelped.

“You know the little guy?” asked Sonic.

“Megatron, you’re playing with fire!” Grimlock continued. “Cyclone Mini-cons can’t be trusted! Take it from someone who worked with that specific Cyclone!”

“So your cure was gonna cost a few lives, big whoop!” answered Clench. “You still need me to control your beast mode.”

“Actually, runt, I don’t!”

“…Say what?”

“Optimus and his team cured me. I can transform normally again!”

“…Well, scrap.”

“Optimus, I’m going to make myself very clear!” called Megatron. “That Emerald is ours!”

“Molon labe!” challenged Optimus.

“…Clench, you don’t mind taking care of the organics, do you?”

“Not at all, Lord Megatron,” answered Clench. “Need to start small before I take care of the big guys. Just as long as we try that ‘trick’ during the fight.”

“As you wish! Decepticons, ATTACK!” Megatron and Optimus charged at each other as Onslaught transformed and fired on Grimlock while Ratbat buzzed Scattershot and Stormclash.

“SCRAM!” shouted Stormclash.

“Make me!” taunted Ratbat.

“STORMCLASH, TRANSFORM!” Stormclash’s transformation was similar to Vortex’s, even down to a similar helicopter alt-mode.

“RATBAT, TRANSFORM!” Ratbat turned into his hover-bike alt-mode and moved in an erratic pattern to stay out of her line of fire. …He forgot Lansworth. Lansworth pounced on him and wrapped her tail around him. “GET OFF!” shouted Ratbat as his holo-form vanished. Lansworth then grabbed the handlebars and yanked hard to the left, crashing him into Clench as she leapt off. The two Mini-cons picked themselves up and returned to the fight. Sonic and Rouge fought with Clench. Like Rouge, Clench usually attacked with kicks. The only difference between them was that Rouge could fly. However, Clench was nothing if not resourceful. After throwing Sonic a good distance away, he found his aerial target.

“CLENCH, BURNOUT!” Gun barrels then swung from the back of his legs as his arms folded to his chest to give his alt-mode’s tires a chance to touch the ground while his leg assembly swung to the back as a canopy covered his head. He turned into a buggy with twin-mounted cannons on top and targeted Rouge. “Say good night, you lame bird knock-off!” He fired a concussion blast and knocked Rouge out of the sky, making her crash into Sonic and making him drop the Chaos Emerald. Clench transformed back into robot mode and dove for it, successfully grabbing it! “Come to Papa!” he cheered.

“Hand it over, pipsqueak!” called a voice similar to Optimus’. Purple energy then knocked the fighters down. Clench sat up to see Nemesis Prime standing over him.

“…Er, some ‘dark’ form, kid?” he asked.

“I’m from another universe, fool!” snarled Nemesis. “Unicron saw my talent and wisely recruited to restore him in this one.”

“Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Saying his name?! Are you nuts?!”

“I already said it before. Now, the Chaos Emerald! I won’t ask again!”

“Slag off, Bulk!”

“Have it your way, runt!” Nemesis raised his foot to step on him, but Optimus tackled him to the ground.

“The situation was bad enough WITHOUT you, Nemesis! Leave!” demanded Optimus.

“I won’t return to Unicron empty-handed!” snarled Nemesis.

“Hardly your choice now! OPTIMUS PRIME, SUPER MODE!” Optimus’ trailer appeared and turned into its battle-frame configuration, then Optimus slotted himself into it as the chest armor folded down and a larger helmet covered his head. He deployed his mask and punched Nemesis HARD! Nemesis picked himself up and goggled at Optimus.

“How long have you had that?!” he demanded.

“Since I landed on Mobius!” Optimus charged at Nemesis, forcing him to roll out of the way. As the two brawled while everyone else held Ratbat and Onslaught at bay, Clench scurried towards Megatron.

“How’s that phrase go, ‘two birds with one stone’?” he asked the Decepticon Lord.

“…A capital idea,” rumbled Megatron. “Do you still have the Emerald?”

“Right here!” Clench fished the Chaos Emerald out of his subspace pocket and handed it to Megatron. The taller bot accepted it and put it into his own pocket. “Now, just say that wonderful phrase!”

“As you wish. Clench, POWERLINX!” Clench’s transformation completed itself above the waist, but his legs only came together and deployed the gun barrels. He then attached himself to Megatron’s Fusion Cannon, the barrels lining up with each other, and Megatron leveled his arm at the two Primes. He clenched his fist and fired his cannon while Clench’s guns gave off rapid-fire rounds. Optimus and Nemesis were knocked back and Megatron swung his arm across the battlefield while still firing. The Autobots and their allies scattered. “Onslaught, bridge us back!” ordered Megatron. Onslaught pulled out a device and pressed a button, making a Bridge portal open and the Decepticons retreated with Megatron covering the rear. When they all went through, the Bridge closed.

“…Did he just…yeet himself out of here?!” snarled Nemesis. “With MY Emerald!”

“Unicron ain’t draining them!” declared Optimus.

“At least your Spark will make a nice consolation prize!” Nemesis charged at Optimus, a look of insanity in his optics.

“Teletraan! Ground Bridge! Now!” The Ground Bridge portal opened. “Autobots, fall back!” Optimus covered the rear as Nemesis was pelted with laser fire. “Oh, by the way…” Optimus got a wicked grin before he leaped into the portal. “YEET!” The portal closed, leaving Nemesis Prime alone.

“…Unicron’s gonna have my aft for this!” he gulped.

* * *

Below Mobius’ crust, a primordial evil bellowed. It was angry and knew of Nemesis Prime’s failure. “NEMESIS, YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED FOR THIS!” it promised.

* * *

In another area, a statue of a woman stood alone, surrounded by purple mist. The mist simply caressed the statue…then the eyes flashed red briefly. “My time is coming!” called a voice.


	4. Chapter 4

The Red Chaos Emerald was on the continent of Chun-nan, specifically, outside a temple in China. Because of time-zones, it was nighttime. A massive bird stood by the temple, along with an elderly human man and several G.U.N. soldiers. The man adjusted his glasses as the Ground Bridge portal opened, depositing Snarl, Slash, Blackarachnia, Rust Dust, Shadow, Vector, and Natalie. “Welcome to Chun-nan,” greeted the old man. “I’m Zonshen, the guardian of the Gaia Temple, along with this here phoenix.” The giant bird squawked a greeting.

“I’m Blackarachnia,” returned the spider-femme. “I understand you found a Chaos Emerald a while ago?”

“Actually, my granddaughter, Yilin, found it while she was playing hide-and-seek one day. When she broke herself out of hiding before anyone could find here, it struck me as odd. Her record’s 12 days without being found.”

“Must have been too important to stay hidden.”

“My guess exactly when she showed me the Emerald. Look, the Decepticons never personally attacked Chun-nan, but I can’t run the risk of having a potential power source for them. Please, get it out of here!”

“Don’t worry, Sir,” promised Shadow, “the Emerald’s in good hands.”

“What, yours?” scoffed a voice. Everyone turned to see Crystal Widow sauntering towards them.

“I don’t believe we’ve met,” remarked Blackarachnia as Shadow pocketed the Emerald.

“I’m you, but better,” replied Crystal Widow. “Better body, better skills, and a better name.”

“So, you’re me from Moebius.”

“Yep.”

“I was told that you’re a bimbo.”

“An act that I dropped when Nemesis and I reunited.”

“And you DO realize he’s working for Unicron?”

“We usually pick winners.”

“…You SURE the whole bimbo thing is an act?”

“Says the glitch opposing Lord Unicron! The Chaos Emerald! I won’t ask twice!”

“It’s seven against one! Even Lugnut could see that the odds are against you!”

“Seven versus one versus three, actually!” laughed another voice. Purple flashes appeared in the sky before Skywarp fully manifested and fired between the Autobots and Terrorcon. Shockwave then rumbled from behind the trees in tank mode before transforming and leveling her gun arm. Blast off arrived from behind the mountain and landed while transforming to robot mode. “Nanny nanny boo boo!” laughed Skywarp.

“Enough with the puerile humor,” ordered Shockwave. Skywarp pouted as Shockwave directed her attention to the Autobots. “The Emerald. Now.”

“Not happening!” retorted Blackarachnia.

“It’s the only logical path. All units, attack.” The laser fire then erupted from all sides. Zonshen took cover as the Phoenix took to the air. He then launched fiery feathers at the two flying Decepticons.

“He’s gonna need help,” muttered Blackarachnia. “Someone!”

“On it!” replied Natalie as she drew her duster. “Volant!” She flew into the air. “Sphaera Venti!” A ball of air hit Skywarp while he wasn’t looking.

“HEY! THAT’S FIGHTING DIR…!” Skywarp’s protest didn’t get far as the feathers tailing him finally hit. “ARGH! Okay, fine! We’ll do it YOUR way!” Skywarp then began teleporting all over the sky, appearing only to fire his weapons behind the allied fliers.

* * *

Snarl, Slash, and Rust Dust circled Shockwave and fired on her, keeping her on her toes. She kept trying to find an opening, but the two Dyno-bots kept stamping their feet as they fired. Rust Dust used the tremors to her advantage, taking a leap into the air and firing her own gun. “Stability’s required,” grunted Shockwave. She transformed and prepared her gun.

“NOW!” called Slash. “SLASH, TRANSFORM!” Slash’s hands went to the ground as her legs folded to her chest and became her beast mode’s belly. Taloned feet then folded down from her wrists and the tail and head unfolded from the back, completing her transformation into her velociraptor mode. She sped towards Shockwave and bit her gun. Shockwave involuntarily cried out in pain.

“SNARL, TRANSFORM!” Snarl folded his arms to his front as his beast mode shell engulfed him, folding the head down and uniting the tail at the back to complete his stegosaurus mode. He then charged at Shockwave and dug his head under her treads before flipping her over.

“RUST DUST, TRANSFORM!” Rust Dust’s legs united and folded towards her front as her upper torso bent to have her arms unite with the legs. A wheel assembly came down and her transformation into motorcycle form completed itself as she activated her rhino holo-form. She then circled Shockwave, kicking up dust.

“Can’t…vision…help!” called Shockwave.

* * *

Blackarachnia, Shadow, and Vector dealt with Crystal Widow. “CHAOS SPEAR!” shouted Shadow as he flung an energy spear. Crystal Widow danced out of the way but hadn’t counted on Vector’s fists slamming into her foot. As she hopped around on one foot, grasping the other, Snarl then left Shockwave, transformed, and pulled out something before flicking it into the air.

“CYBER KEY POWER!” The Cyber Key then inserted itself into his club and the melee weapon split before combining with his gun. It became a bigger gun and he fired a massive blast into Crystal Widow’s chest, forcing her to retreat. She climbed the mountain side like the animal she evoked.

“Come and get me!” she taunted. Blackarachnia rolled her optics before she leapt to a spot on the mountain side near her double. “…Oh, right,” gulped Crystal Widow.

“Not doing your supposed ‘real’ intelligence any favors!” snarled Blackarachnia. The two spider-femmes then fought as non-Mobian spiders, a lot of lunging, silk-throwing, and dodging.

* * *

High in the sky, a lone fighter jet held position over the battle. The pilot looked down; their face shrouded by the helmet. “Well,” mused the pilot, “not that this hasn’t been entertaining, but I need to help my new allies.” He then keyed in a command on his console. A microphone in his helmet then activated. “TRANSFORM!” The pilot’s seat then leaned back until he could see the entire canopy. The seat then activated restraints and plugged an interface into the back of the pilot’s skull. Once done, the rear of the jet swung forward towards the nose cone, split apart, and unfolded so the thrusters became feet. Behind the canopy, that entire section then swung to the back and rotated so it revealed a set of arms with the left forearm possessing a large rifle. The wings and arms then folded down as the head popped up. The new robot then landed and scattered the fighters, even knocking the two spider-femmes off the mountainside. The Emerald rolled out of Shadow’s pocket, near the newcomer’s feet. Skywarp landed near the newcomer, an expression of recognition glowing on his face.

“Thunderstorm! Buddy! I thought you were…!” Skywarp then noticed that the coloring was all wrong. “…Thunderstorm? What happened to you?”

“Therein lies a tale,” replied the newcomer as he picked up the Chaos Emerald while the heroes regained consciousness, “but not nearly as interesting as what’s going on. So, take me to your leader.”

“Who are you?” asked Shockwave.

“An old associate of your enemies.”

“You sound familiar,” rasped Shadow as he stood up. “Who are you?!”

“Be patient, Agent Shadow,” urged the newcomer. “You’ll find out in due course.”

“You don’t sound like a Transformer.”

“No, but you’re still the same Black Arms reject! And this will be the last time I tolerate your interference in MY operations!”

“…TOWER?!”

“In the flesh, in a manner of speaking!”

“YOU GHOUL! THAT’S MY BEST FRIEND…!” shouted Skywarp.

“We have what we came for,” interrupted Shockwave. “We must withdraw.”

“Capital idea,” agreed Tower as he handed the Emerald to Shockwave. “You lot get going, I’ll cover the rear.” Shockwave pulled out her remote Bridge generator and opened a Bridge portal back to the Moon Base. As promised, Tower covered the rear by firing on the Autobots, their allies, and Crystal Widow. Once he followed the Decepticons, the portal closed. Crystal Widow groaned as she tried to pick herself up. Snarl stood over her in robot mode, his gun leveled at her. She backed up, fear gripping her Ember.

“Sweet Snarl,” she gulped, “my cute friend, we’ve been hasty! Surely, we can work something out!” She then looked behind Snarl to speak to her double, desperate to save her chassis. “Blackarachnia! Destroy them and we can rule as sisters!”

“Are all your dreams in technicolor?” asked Blackarachnia as she leveled her gun. Crystal Widow noticed that the gun wasn’t pointed directly at her. She followed the line of sight to see the gun’s target sprouting from the ground.

“Energon!” she whispered. It was then that she remembered that she didn’t transform as often as she should! She started shorting out, she couldn’t respond in time! “YOU UPENDED EVERYTHING!”

“I studied from the masters while living with the Decepticons.” Blackarachnia tightened her finger on the trigger. “Hasta la vista, Crystal Widow.” She fired. Snarl got out of the way and made his way to the group while Shadow called for a Ground Bridge. The shot hit the Energon crystal as the Autobots and their allies retreated into the portal. The explosion engulfed the place just as the Bridge closed. Unfortunately, neither the Autobots nor Unicron were successful in retrieving the Red Chaos Emerald.


	5. Chapter 5

Constantly circling the group of Mazuri people guarding the Yellow Chaos Emerald, a spike with legs observed the whole thing. The group was outside a large construct, waiting for the Ground Bridge to deposit the team to retrieve the Emerald. The portal opened to deposit Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Cosmos, Rodimus, Amy, Espio, and Cosmo. A Red Gazelle woman stepped up to greet them. “Welcome to Mazuri,” she greeted. “I am Adamma.”

“Nice to meet you,” returned Rodimus. “I trust that ship’s the reason why you asked meet us at these coordinates.”

“So far, local scientists think it’s Cybertronian,” explained Adamma, “but there are a few who say it might be from another race entirely. Mobius has had a few alien visitors aside from the Transformers, so we must be sure.”

“Well, it IS Cybertronian,” confirmed Cosmos. “It looks like a proto-ship.”

“…I can’t say as I’ve heard that term before,” muttered Cosmo.

“Proto-ships are a place to house protoforms, Transformers with no unique shape yet,” explained Cosmos. “I served on one before. We had a few blanks.”

“Blanks?” asked Amy.

“Protoforms with no Spark,” explained Bumblebee.

“Ah.”

“If the Decepticons get their hands on it, they’ll use it to create a Deceptidrone army,” rumbled Rodimus. He turned to Adamma. “We’ll secure it, Ma’am.”

“Then I’ll leave you to it.” Adamma turned to her group and ordered everyone to move out. She then turned back to the allies, handing the Chaos Emerald to Amy. “Good luck!” The group then left the area, leaving the Autobots and their friends.

“Should we even be messing with it?” asked Amy. “There might be some radiation.”

“This things been buried for a long time,” remarked Cosmos. “Whatever radiation was there is probably gone. Let’s open it.”

“DON’T TOUCH THAT!” shrieked a well-known voice.

“That guy could be heard in the vacuum of space!” hissed Bumblebee as everyone turned to see Starscream, Buzzsaw, and Swindle. “You’re not getting your talons on it!”

“The way I see it, you Autobots have a choice!” answered Starscream. “You can either keep the Emerald and lose the ship or keep the ship and lose the Emerald. Choose wisely.”

“How about Option C, we keep both!” challenged Rodimus.

“Not an option, I’m afraid!” Starscream leveled his weapons and fired. The allies rolled out of the way, making Starscream’s shots tear a hole into the hull. It was a large enough hole for Transformers to get into the ship. “Decepticons, cover me!”

“BACK OFF! THOSE PROTOFORMS ARE MINE!” called a shrill voice. Something then dashed into the ship.

“What in?!” spluttered Cosmo.

“After it!” declared Amy.

“Come back here!” shouted Starscream. Everyone followed the thing into the ship. Judging by the lighting, it was safe to assume that the ship had been on emergency power for some time.

* * *

“Alert! Alert!” warned the computer. “Unidentified life-forms detected! Reactivating crew-bot!” A Mini-con stasis plate then dropped from a tube before it glowed and changed into a Mini-con. It was a mech with a race car spoiler on his chest and the hood became his feet while the rear wheels were his shoulders. He was white with blue highlights and had the symbol of the Cyclone Mini-con faction on his chest. His expression was a groggy one. “Crew-bot Zapmaster…!” called the computer.

“Ennerzholisissss,” slurred the Mini-con, Zapmaster. A small cube of Energolisis was poured for him. He took the cube and sipped the contents.

“Crew-bot Zapmaster, there is a matter that…!”

“Protocol, first things first.” Zapmaster was now a little more awake.

“But, crew-bot Zapmaster…!”

“Computer, status report.” The main screen then switched on. “Replies to distress call?”

“None.”

“Protoform count?”

“Unchanged.”

“Crew count?”

“One.”

“Damage?”

“Weapons fire has breached Topside Starboard hull.”

“And any…wait, WEAPONS FIRE?!” Zapmaster was more alert now.

“Intruders have made a hull breach and are running free throughout the ship.”

“Oh, for Micronus’ sake! Why didn’t you open with that?! Some automated ship! Can the intruders be identified?!”

“Four Autobots, One matches with records. Three Decepticons, two match with records. One female Seedrian. Two unknown organics of your size. One Scraplet.”

“Who are the known bots?”

“The known Autobot is Cosmos. The known Decepticons are Starscream and Buzzsaw.”

“Starscream?! Hey! There’s some good news! Computer, activate ship-wide comms and accept replies.”

“Understood.” A mike popped up and Zapmaster leaned into it.

“Good day, everyone!” he began. The intruders looked around. “I can see from security footage that you guys thought this ship didn’t have a crew. Well, it’s only got one Mini-con and it’s one that one of you should be familiar with. Ain’t that right, Star-boy?” Starscream then felt a feeling of recognition.

“Zapmaster?!” he called.

“In the steel, baby! Now, on to brass tacks. First off, we’ve got ourselves a Scraplet on board. Now, for the time being, I’m willing to overlook the Autobot intruders and their organic pets until we deal with this problem. After that, I want to make it totally clear that you aren’t welcome. I jumped through a lot of hoops to get here and I’m not prepared to suffer Autobots on my ship! This protoform consignment is meant for the Decepticons, so leave them! For now, I’m beaming freezer guns over to your positions.” He keyed in a command before he grabbed his own.

“Smart move, runt!” taunted a shrill voice. Zapmaster turned to see the Scraplet on the top of the door’s threshold.

“Come here, buggy! Just wanna keep things cool!”

“Yeah, not happening until I get the protoforms!” Zapmaster’s optics flickered.

“Did you just…talk?!” The Scraplet then took off along the ceiling. “HEY! COME BACK!” Zapmaster charged after the Scraplet, freezer gun in hand.

* * *

The Autobots, Decepticons, and their smaller allies met in a large chamber filled with silver bodies. They were humanoid but had no discernable features. Starscream checked the manifest and blinked. “…Blanks?” he asked Zapmaster. “You were carrying Blanks?!”

“Hey, Shockwave wanted them for her Deceptidrone experiments!” argued Zapmaster.

“SCRAPLET DROPPING DOWN!” called Bumblebee. The Scraplet then landed on the floor and jumped around, dodging the freezer gun blasts. As it jumped, it stuck its tongue out, blowing a raspberry. Bumblebee’s raised eyebrow mirrored everyone else’s. “Okay, since when do Scraplets do that?!”

“You think that’s weird?” asked Zapmaster. “It spoke to me!”

“I can do more than that, thanks to the protoforms!” cackled the Scraplet. It then leaped down into the chamber and latched itself onto a protoform. The protoform then liquified before it turned into a mass of tendrils that pierced other protoforms and made them each into a mass of tendrils. The masses then came together and morphed into a giant Scraplet!

“…It can’t be!” breathed Starscream as fear crossed his face. The giant Scraplet then melted and compressed itself into a male humanoid shape. The shoulders then became conical and the head grew a sadistic smile as it grew horns that jutted out from the side at an angle. The fingers became talons and the body soon gained a maroon coloration with the Terrorcon symbol flashing yellow. The creature then started laughing.

“I’M ALIVE AGAIN!” The creature laughed some more before winding down and grinning maniacally at the group. “Thanks for giving me a way in, Screamy. So kind of you. …VERY kind!”

“Makeshift!” hissed Starscream. The new bot then jumped over the group, landing near the door.

“Catch me if you can! MAKESHIFT, TRANSFORM!” The arms moved to the torso as the head folded down to reveal the rear of a car while the feet united and made the front, turning him into a race car. He sped down the hall with everyone in tow.

“He could be anywhere!” muttered Cosmos.

“Split up and watch your backs!” called Starscream. “Makeshift is a Shifter and a very clever one!”

“A Shifter?!” gulped Bumblebee. “Great, he could be anyone if we meet him!”

“You mean he could look like you guys?” asked Espio.

“Right down to the scars and voice,” confirmed Cosmos. “He doesn’t possess everything about you, so lie if you need to.” Everyone split up, but Zapmaster stayed behind. He found the Yellow Chaos Emerald on the floor, picked it up, examined it, then pocketed it, thinking the Decepticons could use it for cash.

* * *

Cliffjumper patrolled the corridor, his optics in a constant scan mode. He heard whispering, more intense than usual. “Not…happening!” he growled to himself. “I won’t…serve you!”

“Hey!” called Bumblebee’s voice. Bumblebee then came up. “Hey, Cliff, are you all…wait…”

“What’s wrong?” asked Cliffjumper.

“How do I know you’re not Makeshift?”

“Oh, for Spark’s sake! Do you want me to start quoting _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ right now?!”

“Okay, it’s really you.”

Besides, how do I know YOU’RE not Makeshift, you little runt!”

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT, YOU JACKAFT!!” Bumblebee then yanked Cliffjumper’s head off! The strange thing is, Cliffjumper wasn’t dead!

“HEY! PUT MY HEAD BACK, YOU JERK!!” Bumblebee just beat Cliffjumper’s body with his head. “OW! OW! HEY! CUT IT OUT!”

“So that’s why you bots are always so secretive,” hissed a voice. Everyone had met with Bumblebee and Cliffjumper. “So, the two Energon Alchemists are here,” snarled Cosmos. “And why are they into it? Because they performed a taboo! They tried to bring someone to life!”

“…Don’t you DARE act like you wouldn’t resurrect someone!” snarled Bumblebee as he gave Cliffjumper his head back. His right arm and left leg armor then came off, revealing that they were made of blue-white crystal. “And Cliffjumper lost a lot more than what I did! We’re into it so we could get our old bodies back!”

“Pit-spawn! You have no right to…!”

“Back off, Cosmos!” hissed Espio as he drew a shuriken. “They did what was…!”

“Enough!” shouted Starscream. “We’re a little preoccupied!”

“Truer words were never spoken!” snarled Starscream’s voice again. Everyone turned to see another Starscream approach them.

“Oh, Primus, here’s a cliché for us!” sighed Buzzsaw.

“Shoot him!” called the first Starscream as he pointed to his twin.

“Not me, him!” protested the other.

“Let me determine who’s who!” called Zapmaster. “Starscream, do you remember what you called me? Little Buddy?”

“What?!” asked the second Starscream.

“Little Buddy, come on!” protested the first.

“SHOOT THAT ONE!” shouted Zapmaster as he pointed to the first. Everyone unloaded their weapons into the first Starscream. It then fled down the hall, turning silver before morphing into Makeshift.

“…Little Buddy?!” protested the real Starscream.

“I was panicking, okay! Look, does this have any value?” Zapmaster pulled out the Chaos Emerald. Amy blanched before she checked her pockets.

“…Someone’s clumsy!” taunted Starscream.

“I must have dropped it!” breathed Amy. “Er, look, Mr. Zapmaster, that thing’s a worthless pebble. Not worth the Decepticons’ time.” Zapmaster rolled his optics.

“Yeah, cause Starscream’s grinning madly and you’re panicking over a worthless pebble. Like I was constructed yesterday!”

“It’s a magic jewel that contains limitless power!” explained Starscream. “There are seven in total and we’re claiming them!” He then opened a Bridge portal before firing at the ceiling. “FALL BACK!” The Decepticons and their new Mini-con ally then took off into the portal. The falling debris got between them and the Autobots.

“We gotta get out of here!” called Cosmo.

“But Makeshift…!” protested Espio.

“He’s failed! We gotta go!” argued Bumblebee. He then made a call. “Teletraan! Ground Bridge!” A Ground Bridge opened for them and they fled into it while the ship collapsed. All that was left was a giant pile of scrap in the middle of the Mazuri Savannah.


	6. Chapter 6

Ratchet, Hot Rod, Ultra Magnus, Dust Up, Tails, Trema, and Sira arrived in Apotos, the Mobian name for Greece. Ultra Magnus looked very uncomfortable. “This is ridiculous,” he grumbled. “This kind of operation needs stealth, not public faces!”

“The rules of the game have changed since the previous war,” reminded Ratchet. “We landed here during peacetime.”

“You’re not an organophobe, are you?” asked Hot Rod.

“No, just prefer to do things quietly,” countered Ultra Magnus.

“Hey, I think I see my summer home from here,” called Sira.

“And the Emerald’s over there, according to the scanner,” reported Tails as he pointed in another direction. “This way!” Everyone followed Tails.

“WAIT! I’M THE TEAM LEADER!” shouted Ultra Magnus. No one listened as they charged through the streets. “…Really?!” Ultra Magnus transformed and followed. As they followed Tails, they heard a cackle. “What in…?” quizzed Ultra Magnus before a large jeep barreled through the streets, nearly knocking them over.

“DECEPTITRAN, TRANSFORM!” The front and rear wheels joined together as arms came out from where the rear seats would be and the front seats folded into the chest to reveal Deceptitran’s head.

“You?!” yelped Ratchet.

“Who’s the fatso?!” asked Hot Rod.

“I’M NOT FAT!” shouted Deceptitran as he barreled towards the group. He managed to knock everyone off their feet.

“Okay, new strategy, leave his weight out of this,” groaned Sira.

“A smart decision!” replied Deceptitran. “If you really want to be in my good books, you could let me get out of here with this baby.” He fished the Blue Chaos Emerald out of his pocket.

“And the word of the day is…” called another voice as someone snatched it. It was Thundercracker! “…yoink!”

“GIMME THAT!” shouted Deceptitran.

“Buddy, you may be an evolved Drone,” grunted Thundercracker, “but not even YOU can command me!”

“That’s gonna change when Unicron takes this world!”

“…So you’re working for Unicron, huh? Sorry, but now you’re REALLY not getting the Emerald.”

“Autobots, leave this country at once!” ordered Galvatron’s voice as he, Brawl, and Dark Oak appeared.

“The Emerald belongs to us!” challenged Ultra Magnus. “Leave or face destruction!”

“…Pardon? That’s not like you.”

“AUTOBOTS, DESTROY THEM!” The fight began and Ultra Magnus kept swinging his hammer at Galvatron. It seemed that Ultra Magnus was getting animalistic and single-minded.

“Primus, and I thought it was Optimus that wanted to kill me in my time,” snarked Galvatron.

“SHUT UP!” roared Ultra Magnus. “You’re no brother to Orion!”

“Optimus thinks otherwise!”

“He’s a child! He still believes that people change!”

“Well, he’s got a basis to work with! Multiple, in fact!”

“I say once a Con, always a Con! You’re Megatron’s future! Tell me! How long have you been one?!”

“Okay, now you’re being Deceptiphobic here!”

“All Decepticons are abominations!”

“Why, Senator Keller, I didn’t know you and your anti-Muslim rhetoric survived!”

“THAT’S DIFFERENT! HE WAS AN UNEDUCATED DOLT WHO HAD NO BUSINESS IN CONGRESS!”

“You sound no different than him!” Ultra Magnus stopped talking and started shooting.

* * *

“Ratchet, you worked with him longer than any of us,” muttered Hot Rod as they kept Deceptitran and Thundercracker busy while trying to take the Emerald from the Seeker.

“He’s always had it out for Decepticons,” replied Ratchet.

“And I thought Sideways was bad against Mages when he was Meteorfire.”

“GET IN MY BELLY!” shouted Deceptitran as he leapt at the two Autobots, his mouth wide open. The Autobots rolled out of the way, confused at the whole thing.

“You weren’t gonna EAT us, were you?!” asked Hot Rod.

“Gotta maintain this figure somehow!” laughed Deceptitran.

“YOU PSYCHO!” shouted Ratchet.

* * *

With his old opponents now focused on just Deceptitran, Thundercracker scanned the area for other threats to the retreat. His optics rested on Tails and Dust Up. Dust Up had her energy bow at the ready, pulling back the firing mechanism as if it were a string, then aiming at the Seeker before pressing a button on the handle near her optics. When she did, an energy blast fired and nearly hit him. He only dodged in time before firing lightning at her. “DUST UP, TRANSFORM!” The hood of her vehicle mode tilted up to allow her head to tuck into it as her hands swung into her arms and the arms went to her sides. Her waist then rotated the legs, and her lower legs opened to allow the feet to fold into them. Once done, the unfolded lower legs swung to the back, forming the rear window before they closed to complete the vehicle mode. Tails followed Dust Up as they sped through the streets with Thundercracker flying behind them. The Decepticon then targeted Tails, setting his weapons to stun then firing. Tails was hit and crashed in an alleyway. Dust Up transformed and fired again, intent on avenging the harm Thundercracker did on Tails.

* * *

Tails got up and saw the fight going on outside the alley. He summoned his arm cannon, then winced. “Not enough firepower,” he groaned. “If I could find a decent source of…” He then looked back to see that the alley had all sorts of spare parts in boxes. “…Well, why not?” He brought out his tablet, then his tools, then started picking through the parts.

* * *

Sira and Trema continued fighting Dark Oak. He was clearly enjoying causing property damage. Trema’s Ban’grazas flashed in the daylight as they swung against Dark Oak. “Stupid Ape!” laughed the Metarex Leader.

“Call me that again! I dare you!” snarled Trema. “Lapis Spica!” Stone spikes then grew rapidly under the Metarex’s foot, puncturing it. Dark Oak howled and hopped around while holding his foot.

“Hey! Dark Oak!” called Sira. “The floor is lava! Ardenti Terra!” The ground beneath the Metarex then heated up REAL fast! He leapt onto the rooftops and fanned his smoking feet. “Well, I guess you could say he got a hotfoot!” Trema winced.

“That just made the flesh around my claws tighten!”

* * *

Brawl occupied Ultra Magnus’ attention, giving Galvatron a chance to shoot Deceptitran’s arm. As Deceptitran roared in pain, Ratchet and Hot Rod fired on Galvatron. “You think you know a bot!” called Galvatron as he took cover.

“I ain’t Rodimus!” replied Hot Rod.

“Give it time!” Galvatron was then hit in the head by an energy blast. He found the offending shooter to be Tails. He was wearing some sort of circular device on his chest that hooked up to his cannon.

“Huh, I guess Chaos Drive Fusion IS a thing,” mused the kid.

“…That shall serve the Decepticons!” declared Galvatron.

“Try and take it!” challenged Tails. He flew around the future Decepticon and fired, causing some damage to his external frame. Galvatron then flailed wildly, as if he were trying to swat a fly. Unfortunately, he was successful on the downward backswing of his left hand as he hit Tails, causing the device to fall from him. Galvatron caught the device and let Tails fall.

“Decepticons, we’ve lingered long enough!” he called as he opened a Bridge portal. “Retreat!” Thundercracker went first, followed by Galvatron, then Dark Oak, and Brawl covered the rear. The portal then closed, leaving the Autobots and their allies to deal with Deceptitran.

“Keep firing!” called Ultra Magnus.

“But Tails…!” protested Ratchet.

“Leave him! The Terrorcon’s a bigger priority!”

“…NO! No, I’m not leaving him!”

“That’s an order, Ratchet!”

“Yeah?! Well, you can kiss my skidplate, because I’m not leaving Tails! Teletraan, Ground Bridge to Med Bay!”

“Belay that!”

“Medical override! Med Bay! Now!”

“So help me, Teletraan, if you open the Ground Bridge…!” Ultra Magnus’ threat didn’t get very far as Dust Up jabbed him in a sensitive junction that served as a pressure point.

“Thanks,” bid Ratchet.

“Teletraan, you heard Ratchet!” called Hot Rod. “Bridge us to Med Bay now! Dust Up, help me cover the retreat!”

“On it!” replied Dust Up. Trema slung Ultra Magnus over her shoulder, straining a bit because of how heavy the bot was, and Ratchet transformed, his holo-form helping Tails into the patient bay.

“MUTINY!” shouted Ultra Magnus. “THIS IS A MUTINY!” He barked orders to return to the battlefield, but it did no good as Hot Rod and Dust Up kept Deceptitran at bay until they went into the Ground Bridge. Once it closed, Deceptitran’s optics widened in horror.

“…Unicron’s gonna eat me alive for this!” he whimpered.


End file.
